


Peepshow

by WestOrEast



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Jean has just about had enough of listening to Rogue mentally broadcast every single thought she has while masturbating. If Rogue's going to be acting like that, then at least Jean can direct Rogue's fantasy to something a lot more palatable to Jean. Such as herself.





	Peepshow

**Peepshow**

  
_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck my bitch ass, fuck me harder, Mommy, make me scream!_  
  
Jean felt like screaming herself. There was a downside to being a telepath, in certain circumstances. And right now, that downside was listening to Rouge masturbate _again_ in her bedroom, right next to Jean’s. She was being quiet, physically, at least. But psychically? That was a whole different story.  
  
To an extent, Jean was fine with telepathically listening to Rogue’s masturbation. She picked up a lot worse from other people, on a pretty regular basis. But that was just one or two details from other people before they moved on. Rogue, however, was masturbating several hours a day, every day, and was mentally screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so.  
  
Jean could avoid part of that by just not being in her room while Rogue was on the other side of the wall, touching herself to whatever depraved fantasy she had conjured up this time. However, sooner or later, Jean would need to go to sleep. And when she came back to her bed, she’d almost instantly pick up on Rogue begging to be spanked, or to be exposed in front of a crowd, or a dozen other perverted ideas.  
  
_I’m sorry I’m such a naughty girl, Mommy. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll, yes, oh, yes, YES!_  
  
Jean had finally had enough. Not only was being forced to listen in to Rogue’s fantasies annoying, but it was also a tad arousing. Jean was feeling certain tingles in her lower belly, and she needed to deal with them. And she needed to punish Rogue as well. And the perfect combination of the two came to her like a flash.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jean leaned back against her pillow. Opening up her mind, she sent a tendril of thought creeping through the wall separating their rooms, wrapping her mind around Rogue’s. There was so much lust radiating off of the other woman that an aura reader would be able to tell what the mutant was doing just by looking at her door.  
  
Rogue was _very_ close to her orgasm. Just thirty seconds or so away, in fact. If she kept on masturbating like this, her fingers plunging in and out of her soaking wet pussy and her other hand teasing her breast, she was certainly going to cum so hard that her silence would shatter, and everyone on the floor would know what she was doing.  
  
Well, there was no need for that kind of commotion. A smile appeared on Jean’s lips as she slowly wrapped herself around Rogue’s orgasm, drawing it into her. In her room, on her bed, Jean’s nipples grew stiff underneath the camisole she was wearing, and a dark spot appeared on her white panties.  
  
Jean looked into Rogue’s mind, to see the details of what Rogue was wishing was happening to her. She had a pretty good idea already from the thoughts Rogue was screaming outwards, but it didn’t hurt to make certain.  
  
Sure enough, Rogue was dressed up in an outfit that, if it didn’t cling so tightly to her body, and if it had come with underwear and a longer skirt, would have fit a girl two decades younger than Rogue. She was picturing herself on her knees, facing away from a vague, undetailed female figure. The only that was really detailed was the paddle in one hand and the large strap-on that was being pumped in and out of Rogue’s ass.  
  
_Oh fuck, I’m going to cum, please Mommy, let me cum, I’m-I’m CUM-!_  
  
It was at that point, right as Rogue felt the orgasm starting to wash over her, that Jean _pulled_. The wonderful pleasure flew from Rogue and sank into Jean’s mind. On her bed, the redhead thrashed around, grunting and spasming as she came.  
  
In the mental realm, Jean basked in the wonderful orgasm that was washing over her. And there was also a certain satisfaction in watching Rogue _not_ cum. In fact, the look on Rogue’s face, and the _feel_ of her mindmap, was downright hilarious as she twitched, obviously shocked at how her orgasm had vanished.  
  
As Jean recovered from her orgasm (made all the sweeter by how amusing Rogue was acting), an idea came to her. A wonderful, _awful_ idea. Even on her own face, a wide, sinister smile started to form as the idea came to her. Oh _yes_ , this was something that Jean wanted to do.  
  
Rogue started to masturbate again, slowly beginning to finger herself once more, her wet folds still easily parting in front of her fingers. Smugness filled Jean’s mind as she reached down inside of Rogue’s mind. Rogue had wanted a mother figure to punish her for being a bad girl? Then Jean was _fully_ willing to make that happen.  
  
This time, instead of the cloudy figure of Rogue’s dream partner, it was Jean. Jean, wearing a black leather outfit, holding the paddle and with the strap-on jutting out from her hips. Jean, the real Jean, didn’t do anything more. Now that Rogue was picturing a fantasy Jean being the one to punish and fuck her, things should flow naturally enough.  
  
_I’m sorry, Momma Jean,_ Rogue said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Shock over picturing her teammate being the one in charge, instead of some formless figure? _I was so close to cumming and then…_  
  
The real Jean laughed to herself, watching as Rogue imagined her dream, dominatrix self sternly addressing Rogue, telling her what a naughty girl she was. Jean wasn’t doing a thing about that, it was entirely Rogue’s fantasy playing out. And that made it _so_ much hotter than it would have been if Jean was controlling it.  
  
Soon enough, Rogue was back in the swing of things. She was apologizing to the dream Jean for being such a nasty little slut who sucked and fucked so many guys. Jean smiled, tapping into Rogue’s lust. She didn’t draw it away like she had with Rogue’s orgasm. No, it was enough to just keep a tap on it, and let the echoes of it make Jean feel good as well.  
  
In her own room, Jean started to masturbate, pushing up her camisole to reveal her large breasts, and sliding a hand inside of her panties. It was a tad difficult to coordinate herself with so much of her attention spent watching Rogue. But the arousal she was leeching off of Rogue was enough to make up for the loss of focus. Jean’s mouth silently opened as she pinched a stiff nipple and as a finger slid into her wet pussy. She was aware that she was imitating Rogue’s way of masturbation, but didn’t really care enough to stop.  
  
Rogue was getting _kinky_ in her fantasy. She was thrashing around on the bed, a lock of white hair draped over her forehead as she masturbated. Right now, she was masturbating to the thought of herself getting spanked by Jean, her teammate explaining how disappointed she was in her, and how she deserved to be treated like a naughty girl who couldn’t stop herself from fucking strange boys. Rogue had suddenly acquired a rope harness that went over her flower-print dress, hugging her tightly as the dream Jean spanked her and fucked in both the pussy and the ass with a double-pronged dildo.  
  
It was quite inventive. Honestly, it was better than anything Jean had managed to think of for her own enjoyment. Maybe she should have started examining Rogue’s fantasies earlier, instead of just being annoyed by them.  
  
As Rogue built up to another orgasm, Jean increased how much she was drawing away from her teammate. She wasn’t close to her own orgasm yet, and the increased lust and arousal coming in from Rogue felt wonderful. That it meant Rogue would have to do more to cum was just a bit of payback after the _endless_ interruptions and distractions she had inflicted on Jean over the past month.  
  
_I’m sorry, Mommy Jean_ , Rogue moaned in the privacy of her own mind. _I won’t let strange boys fuck me anymore. No, I won’t let boys I know fuck me either. OUCH! No, I’m not lying, Mommy Jean, I promise!_  
  
What a kinky girl, Jean thought to herself as she rubbed her thumb against her clit. She wondered how long it would have taken for Rogue to assign a face to her mother figure all on her own. And if it would still have been Jean anyways.  
  
Part of Jean’s mind was really thinking over Rogue’s fantasy, giving it _way_ more analysis than it probably deserved. Who was Rogue’s mother anyway? Did she know who it was? And if not, was this her way at bonding with a mother that she never really knew? Or was it just a sexual fantasy she enjoyed, without any deeper meaning than preferring sausage to pepperoni on pizza?  
  
And, heck, what could be said about Jean’s own sexual interests if the same level of scrutiny was applied? Absolutely nothing, obviously, because Jean was a normal, well-adjusted person who had superpowers and dressed in brightly colored costumes to fight crime. That was all completely normal and not at all out of the ordinary.  
  
So Jean sometimes wondered what could have happened if the various tentacle-laden monsters, aliens, robots, constructs, mutants and various other things she fought had gotten her alone. And then had gotten _sexy_ , their warm, slick tentacles sliding underneath her tight suit, making her costume bulge outwards as they ran along her body. That was just an idea that came to her sometimes. It didn’t mean anything, any more than her making Rogue think of Jean bossing her around sexually.  
  
Jean was getting close to her orgasm, and not just, or even mostly, because she was thinking of thick, clever, green tentacles wandering over her body. She just needed a bit more to push her over the edge. And what did you know? She had exactly what she needed right here. She scooped off a bit more of Rogue’s arousal, and that was enough.  
  
Jean shivered on her bed, silently mouthing obscenities as she came. Her legs beat against the bed as her pussy squeezed down around her finger. It was wonderful, and the lust radiating from Rogue made the entire thing even better.  
  
And it was enough for Jean for tonight. Two orgasms were two more than she normally had, and she was _tired_. And since Rogue wasn’t screaming out about her masturbation fuel anymore, Jean would actually be able to get to sleep.  
  
Disentangling herself, Jean slipped away from Rogue’s mind and slid back into her own body. Opening her eyes, she blinked, smiling. That had been _fun_. Maybe she should do it again sometime soon. Or maybe she should do something else. Jean already had a few ideas about what that could be.  
  
_Cumming! Cumming! I’m CUMMING!_  
  
On the other side of the wall, Rogue’s telepathic screams of orgasm blasted out. And, for once, Jean just smiled at that. After two orgasms, she was feeling generous enough not to begrudge Rogue her happiness. Although, just to make sure, Jean reached out and tamped down on Rogue’s lingering lust, making certain that her teammate wasn’t going to want to do anything but go to bed now.  
  
And that was exactly what Jean was going to do as well. Reaching out with her mind to grab some tissues, Jean yawned. Fun was fun, but so was bed.

*******

Jean stretched out as she walked out of her bedroom. It looked like it was going to be a wonderful day. Some training to do, a trip into town, and not all that much more planned. And, of course, Jean was still riding the high from her fun last night.  
  
And speak of the devil, even as the thought passed through Jean’s mind, Rogue’s door opened. The other woman stepped out, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Then she saw Jean.  
  
It was a _sight_ to watch the emotions pass over Rogue’s face. Jean could barely keep a straight face as she watched the shock, lust, and embarrassment wash over Rogue’s face, before quickly smoothing into a friendly mask.  
  
“Good morning, Jean,” Rogue said, keeping her usual healthy distance from anyone else.  
  
“Morning, Rogue,” Jean replied, nodding. “Sleep well last night?”  
  
There was barely a hitch in Rogue’s stride. She just looked straight ahead.  
  
“Yes, quite well. And you?”  
  
Jean and Rogue exchanged some small talk as they walked down the hallway. Jean didn’t show it, but on the inside, she was laughing fit to burst. She could _see_ how embarrassed Rogue was, and how very, _very_ hot it was. Well, just wait until she saw what Jean had cooked up for her tonight.  
  
Not that Jean was going to force herself on Rogue, of course. If, somehow, Rogue just went to bed without jilling herself dry, then Jean wouldn’t do a thing. But when she inevitably started to masturbate, _well_ , Jean had plans.  
  
“I’ll see you later, Rogue,” Jean said, turning down a corridor Rogue wasn’t taking.  
  
Oh yes, she was planning to see a _lot_ of Rogue later. And she was going to have fun doing it. Not, of course, that it _wasn’t_ fun to look at Rogue in the flesh. She had a great body, with a costume that _really_ showed herself off. Not that Jean was in any way lesser in that regard.  
  
In fact, nine out of ten of the women with powers looked hot. And in pretty much the same way, too, with big boobs, a big ass and thin hips. Maybe Jean could use that. Maybe Rogue should spend tonight thinking about what she’d look like in the costumes of some other superheroes and villains. And then what she’d look like in the lewd versions of those costumes, assuming they could get any lewder than they already were.  
  
Jean just couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she thought about that.  
*******  
“Good evening, Rogue,” Jean said, an expression of surprise and friendship on her face.  
  
“Oh!” Rogue squeaked, turning around and slamming a bag behind her back. Surprise was written across her face before being _very_ badly hidden. “Jean! I didn’t, um, know you were in.”  
  
“Just listening to some music,” Jean said, leaning against the door and staring at Rogue. She was able to hide her amusement a _lot_ better than Rogue was able to hide her worry. “What you got there?”  
  
“This?” Rogue kept the bag behind her back, keeping Jean from seeing anything but that it was pink. “Oh, it’s just some personal stuff I bought. Yawn,” Rogue added as she brought her hand up to her face. “Well, it’s pretty late, and I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow, Jean!”  
  
Rogue slipped into her bedroom before Jean could point out one or two minor facts, like that it was only eight fifteen, or that Rogue had _said_ yawn instead of actually yawning. Jean rolled her eyes and smiled. She had met some bad actors before, but Rogue had to take the cake. For a moment, Jean considered reaching into Rogue’s mind to find out just what she had bought. But Jean had a pretty good idea and had a suspicion that she’d be finding out as soon as Rogue started to masturbate.  
  
Jean slowly changed out of her daily clothes, into something a bit more… comfortable. In fact, she changed into something that wasn’t even there. Jean lay down on her bed, completely naked, running her hands up and down along her body, getting herself ready. She was certain that pretty soon, she’d be picking something up coming from Rogue.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Rogue to start masturbating. Normally, Jean wouldn’t have been able to pick up on the first stirrings of lust from her neighbor, which was usually something she was _very_ grateful for. Not just from Rogue, but from all the people who saw plenty of attractive, fit men and women in tight costumes. It was the only way Jean could stand to be around people, by not being able to automatically pick up on their lust for her and her teammates, both male and female. This time, though, Jean was keeping her mental senses peeled for anything. And the pink-tinged feelings coming from Rogue were unmistakable.  
  
Jean smiled, letting her hands wander up to her breasts. She lightly kneaded them, squeezing down on her soft flesh, picking up Rogue’s thoughts as the other woman tried to decide what she would masturbate to tonight. Well, if she was having problems, then Jean would just have to help her out.  
  
Jean had thought, on and off, throughout the day about something like that. And she had the perfect scenario all made up for Rogue. She reached out to Rogue’s mind and dropped it in, as easy as anything.  
  
Jean’s masturbation increased as she sensed Rogue’s shock and arousal at the image that blossomed, fully-formed inside of her mind. Rogue was picturing herself on all fours, naked except for a collar around her neck. Jean had gone back and forth on the idea, and finally decided that the Rogue the woman next door was imagining herself to be would have _real_ cat ears and a tail, instead of a headband and a tailplug.  
  
Gently riding on Rogue’s lust-fueled dreams, Jane smiled as she felt Rogue start to really masturbate. And she was doing it in quite the different way from last time. No more fingers plunging in and out of her pussy this time. No, the pink bag Rogue had almost smuggled inside was emptied and tossed to the side. And now Rogue was plunging a small, vibrating dildo in and out of her pussy.  
  
It was _wonderful_ for Jean to physically look down at Rogue, the other woman as naked as Jean was, twisting and turning on her bed, the dildo plunging in and out of her pussy. Rogue was _wet_ , unbelievably turned on. She was already pretty close to cumming, and must have been aroused all day long.  
  
Well, Jean couldn’t have their fun ending so soon. She turned Rogue’s arousal down a notch, drawing the lust into her, and making herself shiver and moan. Jean’s fingers picked up the pace, sliding in and out as she masturbated while peeking in on her teammate’s alone time and directing her fantasy.  
  
_Mew. Mew mew mew_. The kitten Rogue said. In fact, the real Rogue said that as well, mouthing the words as she mauled one breast while sliding the humming dildo in and out of her pussy. _I’m such a horny kitty, and I need my owner_.  
  
And just like that, there was a Jean standing over the cat Rogue. Jean smirked to herself as she watched Rogue’s fantasy play out. She hadn’t even included herself this time. She had just nudged Rogue towards choosing another woman to be her owner.  
  
The dream Jean started tending to her pussy, scratching her behind the ears, petting her, playing with her large, hanging breasts, all kinds of fun things. Jean eagerly watched, her pussy squeezing down around her fingers. Just what was Rogue doing to want to have done to herself? It was sure to be a treat, either way.  
  
Rogue was flat on her belly, in both the real world and her perverted fantasy. In the real world, she was furiously masturbating, not showing a hint of shame or restraint as she pinched a nipple and slammed the dildo in and out with plenty of lewd sounds. In the fantasy, she had her arms curled up like a cat’s, and the dream Jean was playing with her pussy and teasing her breast.  
  
It was a bit of a strain, but Jean was playing with both of her breasts and fingerfucking herself while she watched Rogue and sipped at her arousal. It was a good test of her skills, to use her powers to do all that while still feeling _good_. So far, she was managing it, though, her mental efforts making one breast look quite odd as she groped it with an invisible hand.  
  
_Good kitties get rewarded_ , Rogue was having the dream Jean say, _and bad kitties get punished. Which one are you?_  
  
Rogue really was inventive, Jean realized. The list of sexual offenses she was confessing to were immensely kinky, and not made any less arousing just because they were so obviously fake. In fact, she wasn’t even certain what a few of them were, even with the context given by images that flashed into Rogue’s mind, of bare flesh and lustful moans.  
  
_You have been a bad pussy_ , the dream Jean finally said. _Maybe that naughty, lewd kitty needs to be locked away so it can’t get you in any more trouble_. A chastity belt appeared in front of Rogue.  
  
Jean almost burst out laughing. She didn’t know if she had _ever_ met anyone as consistently kinky as Rogue. Or as consistently submissive. Although the thought of Rogue in a chastity belt was _very_ appealing. The only problem would be fitting it underneath her tight green and yellow costume without being too obvious.  
  
Just because Rogue was picturing herself in a chastity belt didn’t mean that she had stopped masturbating. In fact, she was going at it with even more fervor than before, her buzzing dildo slamming in and out of her pussy as she twisted around on the bed. Jean watched with bated breath as Rogue squeezed one tit as she imagined herself getting locked up, access to her pussy sealed away.  
  
Jean was masturbating in a pretty wild manner too. Her finger was pumping in and out of her pussy, her thumb rubbing against her stiff, sensitive clit as she gasped for air, her hand and her mind playing with her breasts. And more extensions of her mind were running along her body in feather-light touches as she watched her teammate imagine her own submissive degradation.  
  
_I’m not, I’m, I’m, good, oh, GOOD, YES!_  
  
Rogue’s scream of orgasm was intense enough that Jean could probably have heard it from the other side of town. She did hear, with her actual ears, a thump as Rogue twisted around hard enough to fall off of her bed and onto the floor. And with her mind wrapped around Rogue, she could listen in as the Southern woman’s mind practically broke from the orgasm filling her up, driving out everything else.  
  
Jean had _never_ felt an orgasm that intense. Not with her own body, not with the occasional flash she had picked up from somebody else, _never_. It was hot and erotic all on its own, and was enough to drive Jean into an orgasm all on her own.  
  
White flashes appeared in Jean’s vision, and her back arced, lifting herself up off of the bed. Breath rattled in her throat and her pussy squeezed down around her finger, tightening and sending more spasms of pleasure through her. Using her mind, she played with her breasts, dedicating plenty of attention to her stiff nipples as she rolled around, feeling the wonderful, transcendent orgasm, made all the better by the lust she was leeching off from Rogue.  
  
Even with the pleasure she had absorbed from Rogue, she still left more than enough behind to make the other woman have the best orgasm of her life. The waves of lust and happiness and contentment was spearing through the wall separating their rooms, practically drowning Jean in a pink sea.  
  
Jean slowly recovered from her own orgasm, her hands and tendrils of her mind still running up and down along her body, pressing and stroking her, extending the pleasure she was feeling. On the one hand, she was a bit jealous of Rogue, for getting to have such a long-lasting orgasm. Rogue’s climax had started before Jean’s, and she was still lost to it. On the other hand, Jean was also able to start thinking again.  
  
And she wasn’t as dog-tired as Rogue was. As the pleasure ebbed out of Rogue, fatigue replaced it, sinking into her bones. Jean snorted, feeling how the sudden desire to curl up and go to sleep was Rogue’s new top priority. Well, if she wanted to get some sleep after an orgasm like that, who could blame her?  
  
Jean got off of her bed and stretched while Rogue climbed into hers. Jean couldn’t keep a wide smile off of her face. That had been _wonderful_. Oh, there were things she’d need to change in the future. For one, if Rogue didn’t want to have an orgasm, to be kept under control until someone else decided she was allowed to cum, that was a desire Jean would be more than happy to indulge for her. A mental chastity belt wouldn’t be quite the same as a real one, but Jean thought the effects would still be the same.  
  
Jean chuckled to herself as she thought of just what she’d be doing to Rogue the next time the absorber decided to masturbate. Not tonight, obviously, since Rogue was cleaning herself up and turning off the lights. But it would certainly be tomorrow. And even if, somehow, Rogue didn’t _want_ to masturbate…  
  
Jean smiled as a wonderful idea came to her. Oh yes, that would be perfect. In fact, why wait? As soon as Rogue went to sleep, then it should be time to have a bit of fun.  
  
That didn’t take very long to happen. Jean did her best to read a book as she waited for Rogue to go to sleep. However, her mind was so busy with all the details of what she could do that she didn’t actually get anything from it. Oh well, it was a boring book anyway. And by the time Jean tossed it to one side, Rogue was snoozing like a baby.  
  
Rogue was fast asleep, but Jean wasn’t anywhere _near_ as tired. In fact, she was wide awake. It felt like there was electricity running through her body, and her fingers twitched and flexed as she thought of so many new, fun ideas.  
  
A lovely, _wonderful_ idea came to Jean, and it just wouldn’t leave. And she couldn’t think of any reason not to do it, either. It was just so _perfect_.  
  
Grinning widely, Jean reached back out to Rogue. This time, though, she ignored Rogue’s quiet, sleeping mind. Instead, she focused on the other woman’s body. And what a nice body it was. Long legs, big hips, a narrow waist, big boobs, an absolute _beauty_. It was just a pity that Rogue wasn’t able to control herself and not suck dry anyone she touched.  
  
Well, Jean had the cure for that. Flexing her mental muscles, she reached down, sinking past the thin sheet Rogue had draped over her body. She spread her attention out over Rogue’s slumbering form. There were so many wonderful areas to choose from, Jean didn’t know where to start.  
  
She decided to begin with Rogue’s breasts. Her big, soft, bouncy breasts, and the stiff nipples that capped each of them. Jean was terribly amused at seeing how Rogue was obviously still turned on even though she was fast asleep. What else could those stiff nips mean?  
  
Reaching out with her mind, Jean flicked those nipples. Not very hard, nothing more than the equivalent of a gentle touch with her real fingers. But it was enough to make Rogue twitch around on her bed.  
  
Jean forced herself to be careful. The point of all of this wasn’t to have Rogue wake up to find herself getting telekinetically played with. It was to give Rogue some _lovely_ dreams, and to wake up to find that she had soaked her bed sheets straight through with her arousal.  
  
Two dozen tendrils crept over Rogue’s body, sinking through the blanket to get at her naked form. Jean felt her own arousal rising up inside of her as she played with Rogue’s body, gently teasing and toying with her.  
  
The… _feel_ of lust in a sleeping person’s mind was different from what they felt when they were awake. More diffused, in a certain way of thinking. It wasn’t as sharp or as heavy as it was when Rogue was awake, but it was filling her mind up.  
  
Jean toyed with the idea of giving Rogue some special dreams to enjoy in addition to what her body was feeling. But then she decided not to, confident that Rogue would provide the narration to justify what she was feeling all on her own. And anyways, it was a lot harder to dip into a sleeping person’s mind and manipulate their dreams. Especially if the dreams would have been about Jean. Far too easy for Rogue to connect the dots.  
  
Instead, Rogue was left free to come up with her own wet dreams. The most Jean did was look in on them, smiling as she did so, seeing the perverted explanations Rogue’s unconscious mind came up with to explain how wet and needy she was.  
  
So far, there was nothing. Just the arousal slowly growing inside of Rogue as Jean played with her. Jean was devoting a _lot_ of attention to Rogue’s pussy, teasing the stiff clit poking out, and rubbing her lower lips. It was such a wet, juicy pussy that Jean _couldn’t_ do anything but give it plenty of attention.  
  
Tendrils of thought slid into Rogue’s pussy, spreading it open, just like the dildo half an hour ago had done. Jean wasn’t able to think of a way to make a vibrating sensation like the sex toy had done, but oh well. Rogue would still have appreciated it, if she had been awake to enjoy it. As it was, she would just have to be satisfied with having some _wonderful_ dreams and some soaked sheets to wake up to.  
  
Just because Rogue’s pussy was wonderful and deserved plenty of attention, didn’t mean that it was the only place Jean worked on. In fact, there were even non-sexual parts of Rogue’s body that got attention payed to them. Her hair, for one. Jean ran her thoughts through Rogue’s hair, teasing out the black and white strands, tucking them behind Rogue’s ear to keep them out of the way.  
  
The work was ruined when Rogue turned over in her sleep, letting the locks fall back onto her face. Oh well, it was the thought that counted, and it _had_ felt nice to play with Rogue’s hair anyway. Jean moved a bit lower down, to Rogue’s face.  
  
Rogue was _very_ pretty, with some nicely inviting lips. It would feel nice to kiss them, Jean was sure, as she ran part of her mind against the puffed-up lips. Or to feel them on her body, too. Around her nipple, pressing up against her pussy… It was a pity that wasn’t likely to happen.  
  
And then, even lower down, there were Rogue’s breasts. Jean had been devoting plenty of attention to them already. Such big, soft, pale breasts, that were obviously so sensitive. The more Jean played with them, the more aroused Rogue got, twisting and turning, but never actually waking up.  
  
Jean devoted more of her attention to Rogue’s mind, curious to see what she was dreaming of. And it was so funny, Jean _had_ to laugh, stifling her giggles with one hand.  
  
Almost every attractive woman Rogue had ever met was using her. Jean didn’t even know who half of these people were, only getting clues from the thoughts Rogue attached to them. But they were all doing plenty of things to Rogue, the scenario shifting from one second to another. In one instant, Rogue would be bent over a table, squealing and howling as two thick strap-ons were used to fuck her pussy and her mouth by someone Rogue thought of as a teacher, and by She-Hulk.  
  
Three seconds later, the scene had shifted to Jean herself using a flogger on Rogue’s ass, which was already stretched out with a plug. Jean approved of that scene, and made a mental note to have Rogue _thoroughly_ explore that idea later. But before she even finished that thought, the scene was changing again.  
  
There was a wide smile on Jean’s face as she saw the endless stream of kinky, inventive ideas that Rogue’s sleeping mind was producing. It really was impressive, and Jean wouldn’t have minded just sitting and watching the various depravities that Rogue cooked up to inflict on herself. However, Rogue was already pretty close to a sleeping orgasm. And that meant that it was time for Jean to slow down a bit.  
  
After all, Rogue needed to wake up in the morning just _brimming_ with lust, so horny she could barely stand it. Jean had _no_ idea what Rogue would do then, but she was sure it would be an absolute treat to watch. Of course, Jean would have to be awake for that as well, _and_ not so tired she wouldn’t be able to properly enjoy it. And that meant that she’d take Rogue to one, maybe two more near-orgasms before she went to sleep as well.  
  
Rogue had settled down enough for Jean to get back to work. The Southern woman had kicked her sheet off of her, leaving her naked body twisting around on top of her bed. It didn’t make much difference to Jean, who could see and feel Jean’s body regardless of what she was wearing or how much light there was in the room. But it sure showed how aroused Rogue had to be. And she was only going to get worse as Jean played with her.  
  
Jean smiled to herself. This was wrong, but it felt _so_ right.

*******

Next morning, Jean made sure she bumped into Rogue again as they both stepped out from their rooms. Well, figuratively bumped. Jean certainly wasn’t going to give the game away by actually touching Rogue.  
  
“Good morning,” Jean said, smiling widely at Rogue as the other woman jumped. “How are you doing this morning?” Jean tilted her head to the side and looked at Rogue’s flushed face, with strands of hair going every which way. “Did you not sleep well last night?”  
  
“Um, er, hi, Jean,” Rogue said, blinking, her blush darkening. “No, I, um, I slept fine last night. Had some really good dreams.”  
  
Jean didn’t smile as widely as she wanted to. Yes, she was quite sure that Rogue had had some _wonderful_ dreams. Even when Jean had finally gone to sleep herself, she was certain that Rogue was still dreaming about all kinds of wonderful things happening to her.  
  
“Really?” Jean asked, all innocence. “What about?”  
  
“This and that,” Rogue said, looking uncomfortable as she stared off to the side. “Nice talking with you, Jean.”  
  
“Same here,” Jean said, rolling her eyes at how blatant that was.  
  
Ah well, it didn’t matter much. And anyways, it made sense that Rogue was feeling a bit on edge. Jean _knew_ how turned on she was, and how Rogue hadn’t had a chance to address the issue after waking up. There just hadn’t been the time to masturbate and deal with the lust that had been building up, and Rogue knew it. Instead, she was going to have to deal with being so terribly turned on all day, unless she could find some hidden spot to masturbate in.  
  
Jean got on with her own day, looking forward to when she could come back to her apartment and see what Rogue was getting up to next. She was sure it would be _amusing_.

*******

Rogue had found time to go to another sex store during the day. And she had picked up a wider array of products than the vibrating dildo from yesterday. Jean thoroughly approved, peeking through Rogue’s eyes as the other woman stared down at the display of toys and tools on her bed.  
  
It would be _wonderful_ to see Rogue use all of these on herself. And Jean knew who Rogue would be imagining using these toys on herself. Jean, of course. Even if Rogue had other plans about who to masturbate to, Jean would be giving her a little nudge to get onto the right course.  
  
Rogue picked up the two bullet vibrators, both of them attached to a single control unit. She took a deep breath before stripping out of her tight, bright costume. Jean thought it would have been _very_ daring of Rogue to go to a sex store while dressed up as a superhero, and that it was a pity that, instead, she had gone in civilian clothes before changing back into her normal outfit for the rest of the day.  
  
Ah well, getting to watch Rogue test how strong the vibrators were was a more than satisfactory compensation. And Rogue was just holding them in one hand, and hadn’t even attached them to her nipples yet, as she ran the intensity up and down.  
  
So far, Jean hadn’t done a thing but watch. Rogue would do this in her own time, and there was no reason for Jean to push her along. Jean wasn’t even siphoning any of Rogue’s lust away for her own use. No, better to make Rogue all hot and bothered, and willing to do or imagine _anything_ , before Jean started stealing her pleasure for herself.  
  
And Jean thought that Rogue would be having a _very_ long session tonight. The Southern woman would get to experience three or more failed orgasms, the final moments stolen away for Jean’s own use before Rogue would finally get to cum. A nice form of payback, after all those nights kept up by Rogue’s masturbation.  
  
Jean didn’t have much in the way of sex toys herself. So she watched with interest as Rogue taped the vibrators to her nipples, carefully applying the tape as the small pink bullets were secured. She wondered what it would feel like when that tape was _removed_.  
  
Rogue had bought more than just vibrators. Jean was honestly impressed at the selection Rogue had laid out on her bed. A small buttplug, some rather nice, if skimpy, lingerie, and a vibrating wand. And the grand prize, a large, inhuman dildo. Jean was curious to see just how well Rogue handled _that_ bad boy _._  
  
Jean only heard the buzzing of the nipple vibrators through Rogue’s ears. For now, at least. She had a feeling that Rogue was going to be producing enough noise during her session that even someone without physic powers would be able to hear her before she was done. The vibrators had a high-pitched whirring sound, one that made Rogue shiver. Or maybe that was because her nipples were getting toyed with, the beat of the vibrators so close against her.  
  
And now, Jean thought it was time for her to get involved. Rogue was getting aroused enough to want some mental images to go with what she was thinking of. And who better for her to think about than Jean?  
  
Jean had _intended_ for her to appear in front of Rogue wearing something aggressive. Rogue interpreted that, however, to mean the Jean of her dreams was wearing something made out of black leather and metal, so over the top that Jean could barely even look at it. That was something she was _never_ going to wear in real life, and Jean was pretty comfortable with outfits that had high heels and tight curves as it was.  
  
The fantasy didn’t progress any further than that, for a time, at least. The dominatrix Jean just stood there as Rogue prepared herself in the real world for the next stage. Jean watched with interest. Anal play had never been something she had done, only ever read about. And she was curious to see how Rogue went about preparing herself.  
  
Well, curious to a certain extent. The rather disgusting internal cleaning wasn’t something that Jean had any interest in. She spent that time starting to masturbate herself, unzipping her costume down to the navel to let her get at her braless breasts. She squeezed her large breasts, feeling the soft warmth underneath her hands. And, unhindered by her costume, her mind started to play with her pussy, poking and prodding at it, making Jean get quite wet quite quickly.  
  
By the time she returned her attention to Rogue, the other woman was holding the anal plug in one hand, leaning forward on all fours as she pressed against the entrance to her ass with it. Jean watched intently, seeing the hole gradually open up as the small plug, with a fake ruby at the base, slid into Rogue’s ass. With her powers, Jean was able to see just how much Rogue liked the feeling.  
  
Rogue pressed a bit harder, and the plug popped into place. Both Rogue and Jean shivered at the sensation as Rogue’s tightest hole was plugged. And it felt good. Well, it felt good for Rogue. Jean had no idea how nice it would feel if it was _her_ ass that was getting plugged. But so long as she could bask in the enjoyment that Rogue was feeling, that was good enough.  
  
Rogue stayed in position for a few minutes, breathing in and out as she adjusted to the two-pronged attack on her body, in her rear and on her chest. It felt _nice_ , Jean could tell, the buzzing vibrators and the stretching sensation of the plug. Of course, there was still one spot that hadn’t even been touched yet.  
  
Jean got involved again, making the dominatrix version of herself put a hand on Rogue’s lower stomach, just above her crotch. From the way Rogue shivered, Jean thought that her neighbor would have been doing just that soon enough anyway. And Jean didn’t even think of the riding crop her dream self was suddenly holding as Rogue imagined it running up her skin, the flap on the end pressing against her.  
  
_And how’s my little slut doing today?_ Rogue had the dream Jean ask her. _Is she a horny, wet little slut, all ready for her mistress?_  
  
The real Jean shook her head and smiled at that. Was there anything she could do to Rogue that the other woman had not only thought of, but already done? It didn’t seem so. She was going to have to step up her game _somehow_ in order to really shock Rogue. Though not so much that Rogue started to wonder just how many of her thoughts were really her own.  
  
Rogue picked up the vibrating dildo she had bought yesterday, switching it on and running it back and forth against her pussy. In her fantasy, the dream Jean was the one doing that to her, one gloved hand on her shoulder, and the other in between her legs, pressing the humming toy against Rogue’s wet slit.  
  
The real Jean was beginning to feed on Rogue’s lust, drawing it through the wall and into her own mind. And it felt _good_. A wonderful, filling experience, as the arousal mixed with her own excitement.  
  
Jean pinched both of her nipples as she used her mind to stir up her pussy, spreading her lower lips and flicking against her clit. Jean moaned, her head whipping back and her hair flying everywhere as she taxed her powers to the limit to make both herself and Rogue feel as good as possible.  
  
And now Jean thought it was time to have a bit more fun with Rogue. The idea had come to her this afternoon. The dream Jean would call Rogue something sexy but somewhat innocuous. And then, the next morning, the real Jean would do the exact same thing, reinforcing the idea that _had_ to be inside Rogue’s mind that she was a slut with a crush on Jean.  
  
_You’ve been one wild little girl_ , Jean had Rogue’s fantasy of her say. _Misbehaving so much… You really need a firm hand to keep you in line, don’t you?_  
  
_Yes, ma’am_ , Rogue said, nodding up and down as she started to press the buzzing dildo against her lower lips. _I’ve been so bad_.  
  
Jean didn’t have to have the dream Jean bring the riding crop down on Rogue’s thigh. Rogue’s imagination did that all on her own. Rogue whined and twisted around on her bed, her eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
Rogue really was a natural submissive, wasn’t she? It was a good thing that Jean was stepping in to take care of things on her own. Otherwise, who knew would could have happened? Rogue could have ended up with _anybody_ , doing who knows what to satisfy the twisted, debauched whims of some creepy pervert. It was much better that she was safe and sound underneath Jean’s caring touch.  
  
Not that Jean was ever going to actually touch Rogue, though, for both their sakes. Maybe with thick enough gloves, but Jean thought it would be safer if their… _mutual sessions_ continued on the opposite sides of a thick wall, just to stay safe. After all, Jean didn’t want to lose her memories or her powers, and Rogue sure wouldn’t enjoy learning about some of the stuff Jean had rattling around in her mind. Especially when those things directly involved Rouge.  
  
Rogue had started to fuck herself with the dildo, her thigh knocking the rather large, knotted dildo she had bought over. She was really working her pussy over, slamming into her folds like the piston of some machine. Jean would never have treated her own pussy that way, but she supposed Rogue had her own needs.  
  
Jean herself was using her telekinetic powers to fuck herself, instead of anything so common and material as a dildo. And she thought she was getting the better part of the deal, since her mind was a much more flexible instrument than any dildo could hope to be. Every part of her pussy was getting a nice, soft touch as she played with herself, her fingers toying with her breasts, and her mind playing with her pussy.  
  
“Oh Rogue,” Jean muttered underneath her breath. “Oh, baby, come on.”  
  
To her shock, Jean found that she was thinking about Rogue. And not just watching over Rogue, seeing what kinky twist Rogue would do to herself next. But imagining Rogue on her knees in front of Jean, staring up at her as she slowly pulled Jean’s thighs apart, so that she could get at Jean’s pussy, licking and sucking at it tenderly.  
  
It was a _lovely_ image, and one that Jean wished could actually happen. Hell, she was sure Rogue would like to have it happen as well, or have any kind of sex where she didn’t end up draining the other person dry during it. But Jean knew that this would be nothing but a fantasy. Oh well, best just to enjoy what she did have.  
  
By now, Rogue was imagining herself chained to a bondage frame, cuffs around her ankles and wrists, securing her to the wooden beams. In the dream, she looked nervous and unsure, but in the real world, there was a big, blissful smile on her face as she twisted around, practically curling herself up around the vibrator she was plunging in and out of her pussy.  
  
Rogue was getting pretty close to cumming, picturing herself getting toyed with. And that just wouldn’t do. Jean started drawing the other woman’s climax away, absorbing it into herself. And it felt _wonderful_ , Jean’s body starting to twitch and shiver as she felt her orgasm suddenly rushing up inside of her.  
  
“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Jean chanted to herself, whispering as quietly as she could as she came.  
  
It was _glorious_ , getting to orgasm like this. It was somehow so much more intense to siphon away Rogue’s orgasm instead of working on her own. The sudden ramp of arousal, that just completely flooded Jean’s body, was a wonderful treat, one that left Jean shaking and gasping as her orgasm consumed her.  
  
Maybe the reason it was so sweet was that Jean could feel the comical levels of outrage from Rogue as her own orgasm suddenly vanished. The other woman was still turned on. She was still _very_ turned on. But she wasn’t anywhere close to cumming now.  
  
Jean decided to help Rogue rationalize the loss. It seemed like a good idea, and Jean was sure it would keep on seeming like a good idea even once she had finished cumming. Jean slid into Rogue’s fantasy as it started to come apart.  
  
_If you’re a good girl, then why do you want to cum so badly_? The fantasy inside Rogue’s head said, as Rogue had her draw the vibrator away from her pussy. _Good girls make others cum, not just themselves_.  
  
Rogue seized on that with both hands. Jean smirked to herself as Rogue started listing all the people she had made cum as a reason why she herself should be allowed to cum. Jean didn’t even _know_ who some of these people were. And neither did Rogue, given that some of the names she listed weren’t names at all, but just pictures of beautiful people flashing in her mind’s eye, with associations of restaurants and parks.  
  
But if it meant that Rogue was able to explain to herself why she wasn’t about to cum anymore, Jean would pass over her teammate perving on strangers. Rogue’s thrusting with the dildo slowed down, and she started to rub the buzzing toy against her folds, the shaft having slid out of her. The vibrators taped to her nipples were still going full-blast, though, throbbing against the stiff nubs.  
  
Jean’s orgasm had calmed down by now, and she could tend to Rogue with a more careful touch. Just the lightest of hints to keep Rogue going down the right path. And at the end of the path? Jean had no idea. She’d allow Rogue to cum, probably, but it really did seem like there should be something _more_ for her. For the both of them, maybe. Jean had no idea _what_ , but it could be worthwhile to think about it.  
  
For now, the dream Jean agreed that if Rogue had let so many people fuck her, then maybe she did deserve to cum. The real Jean felt a pang of pity for Rogue, knowing that none of the people Rogue was thinking of would _ever_ be able to make love to her, not unless she got _far_ better control over her powers. Put like that, the constant masturbation was a lot more understandable, though still just as annoying.  
  
Rogue started to masturbate again as ‘Jean’ began to slide the dildo in and out of her sopping wet pussy. And the true Jean started to draw in Rogue’s endless lust again, filling herself up with it. It was _nice_ to feel the arousal flowing into her. Jean shivered on her bed, starting to touch herself as she sensed Rogue doing the same. Her hands on her breasts, kneading and squeezing and treating them with all the love and care such an excellent pair of boobs deserved. And her mind was busy with her pussy, gently massaging it and sending a wonderful feeling rising up through Jean.  
  
Jean felt like having another orgasm very soon. After all, the first one had felt so good, why shouldn’t she get another? And while it would take a while for her to cum like this, just touching herself, there was a _much_ more attractive alternative, just right _there_.  
  
Jean started tugging away even more of Rogue’s lust. Not enough to kill the mood or anything, but enough to ensure Rogue was going to have to work _much_ harder if she wanted to cum. But delaying her orgasm for that long should end up being more than worth it in the end, anyway. So Jean was practically doing Rogue a favor by using Rogue’s masturbation and fantasies as fuel for herself.  
  
And it gave Rogue a chance to more fully develop her fantasy. Right now, she was having the Jean in her head tell her what she was going to have to do to earn the orgasm that was slowly building up inside her. It was quite the list, and even with the context clues Jean got from the thoughts that surrounded some of the items, she wasn’t _entirely_ certain what all ‘she’ was asking Rogue to do. What was a Toledo Twist, anyways?  
  
It didn’t really matter. So long as it made Rogue feel good, it would make Jean feel good in turn. And Jean was getting to feel _really_ good. Her orgasm was quickly rising inside of her, and Jean was doing everything she could to spur it on. Using her hands, using her mind, using Rogue’s lust, it was all coming together inside of her.  
  
Jean’s breathing was quickly growing deeper and deeper as she felt the pleasure rising to a crest inside of her. She gathered a bit more of Rogue’s lust to her, feeling the arousal making the pleasure inside of her that much sharper. She was even starting to properly enter Rogue’s mind, not just harvesting the lust there but sinking into Rogue’s thoughts, getting to feel the pleasurable stretching sensation of the butt plug and the whirring of the vibrators taped to Rogue’s nipples like they were her own.  
  
_Please, Mistress Jean_ , Rogue begged the fantasy inside her head, _I’ve been such a good girl, don’t I deserve to cum?_  
  
Rogue sure had some ideas she liked, Jean idly thought as she watched and listened and felt and thought the scenario play out. She was going to have to introduce Rogue to some new ideas sooner or later, beyond just the needy sub and the cold dom. The innocent girl getting pulled over by a cop, the groupie that would do _anything_ for her favorite heroine (possibly Jean imitating somebody else. Playing herself might be just a bit too creepy.) There all kinds of ideas beyond the one that Rogue kept on returning to. Of course, Jean had a bit of blame in encouraging that. But that just meant that it was up to her to kick Rogue out of the rut she was in.  
  
Even though Rogue was hitting the same notes, it was still enough to get her _very_ close to an orgasm, as she drove the dildo in and out of her, occasionally reaching down to rub her clit. Jean tried to decide if she was going to let Rogue cum this time.  
  
On the one hand, Rogue was putting on _such_ a sweet show, looking so desperate as she fucked herself on her dildo. On the other, so much work deserved a reward, didn’t it? But then again, wouldn’t delaying Rogue’s orgasm make the eventual climax even sweeter?  
  
Jean nodded, deciding. She’d delay Rogue’s orgasm for a second time. At least. That way, when she finally did cum, Rogue would feel so _happy_ over it. She’d just melt away as the pleasure filled her up.  
  
The pleasure was doing something similar to Jean. She had to focus to make certain that she got to enjoy her own orgasm, while making certain that Rogue didn’t manage to cum on her own. That would just _completely_ spoil the game.  
  
A tendril of thought pressed against Jean’s clit, slowly twitching back and forth as Jean’s orgasm started to break inside of her. She quickly stole more and more of Rogue’s lust to fuel her own climax to an even greater height. But as much as she took, it still almost wasn’t enough.  
  
Jean could feel Rogue’s orgasm starting to form as the other woman desperately fucked herself on her dildo, her ass wrapped around the buttplug and the vibrators desperately whirring away at her nipples. Jean pulled more and more of it into herself, even as her own orgasm rose to a crest inside of her. And it was _wonderful_.  
  
Jean saw supernovas going off in front of her eyes as she came. The orgasm was so intense that there was no way for her to speak, to moan, to make any sounds at all. Her mouth opened, her jaw falling down as far as it could as her orgasm roared through her like a forest fire. And she didn’t make a single sound. It was just too much for her to do anything but helplessly lie down in front of the climax, and get swept away by it.  
  
It took a while for Jean to come back to herself. As she slowly recovered from the intense, wonderful orgasm, she realized she was flat on her back, her arms spread out on either side of her. The last thing she could remember, she had been sitting upright, still playing with her tits. _Wow_ , that had been a good orgasm.  
  
Remembering who she owed that orgasm too, Jean slowly reached out with her mind once again, piercing the wall separating her room from Rogue with ease, and even more easily piercing the mental barriers between the two of them. And she _liked_ what she saw.  
  
Jean had gathered just enough lust from Rogue to stop her from cumming. Rogue was hovering right on the brink, her shoulders rising and falling (and her huge boobs shaking) as she fought for air. She was making whimpering sounds, her hands fallen from the dildo and clutching the bed sheets, just like what Jean was doing. Oh, if only Rogue had tried just a little bit longer, then she would have managed to cum. What a pity her body had given out and she had taken a breather. Unless, of course, she had gotten some backwash from _Jean_ , and was busy trying to recover from a phantom orgasm. That would be nice. And funny. Very, very funny.  
  
Jean decided to give Rogue a bit of a kickstart. In the eye of Rogue’s mind, an image of Jean appeared. She was wearing a sexy teacher’s outfit, mostly consisting of a _very_ tight blouse that strained to cover a pair of breasts that were quite a bit larger than Jean’s real, still quite substantial, chest.  
  
_Now then, Ms. Rogue,_ teacher Jean said, running the tip of a pen down Rogue’s face. Rogue shivered, both in the fantasy and in real life. _Your assignment is to show me how a female cums from touching herself. Do you think you can do that_?  
  
Rogue frantically nodded, again both in reality and in her daydream. In her mind, she was constantly switching between being naked or wearing one of a variety of slutty schoolgirl uniforms. Whichever she was in, it didn’t affect how easily she could masturbate.  
  
Rogue had started pumping the dildo back in and out of her pussy. With how much arousal she was drooling, Jean thought she was going to need quite a few drinks after all this was done if she wanted to stay hydrated. Because Rogue’s sheets were _soaked_. Smell wasn’t a sense Jean could pick up mentally, and there was no point in dipping into Rogue’s mind, because she had already gotten used to the smell. But Jean was sure that Rogue’s bedroom had to _reek_ of Rouge’s arousal.  
  
Not that Jean’s bedroom was much better. In fact, it might have been even worse since Jean had gotten to cum so many times. Oh well, that was a worry for later. Right now, it was time to focus on how good of a student Rogue was. And Rogue was looking like _quite_ the attentive pupil.  
  
Rogue was twisting around on the bed, literally panting like a dog as she fucked herself. The look of joy and desperation on her face was so _pure_ , so intense that Jean realized she really should let Rogue cum at the end of this. Anything else would just be too cruel.  
  
And that orgasm would be coming very soon. Rogue had been so close to the edge for so long, it was barely taking anything at all to give her the final push to topple over into her orgasm. And Jean just sat back and let her. She didn’t even try to masturbate or siphon off any of Rogue’s arousal. She had had her fun for the day, and now she was content to see what Rogue would do when she finally got to cum.  
  
_“Jean_ ,” Rogue muttered, her voice, even in her own ears that Jean heard her through, a sound of pure lust and need. “Please, Jean, please!”  
  
Jean didn’t do a thing but keep on watching, sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed as her mind was filled with Rogue. The sights, the sounds, even the feelings of Rogue fucking herself with her toys. It was wonderful, and Jean found herself getting turned on even after her earlier orgasms.  
  
She still didn’t start masturbating. Jean just didn’t feel the need. It would be enough to leave herself with a wonderful feeling of warmth and energy inside of her as she got to watch Rogue cum her brains out. And that would be happening any second now.  
  
“JEAN!”  
  
Rogue’s scream of orgasm was loud enough that Jean could hear it with her own ears, the cry not muffled at all by the wall separating them. And it was a wonderful sound to hear. Rogue sounded so happy and relieved and satisfied as she came.  
  
Rogue’s limbs beat against her bed as she came, kicking and screaming. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her black and white hair formed a fan underneath her head as she came, her large breasts wobbling as she twitched around on her bed. The buzzing dildo was still buried inside her pussy, left alone as her hands frantically grabbed at anything within reach.  
  
Jean had never seen such a perfect orgasm. And it really was perfect, all that denied lust and delayed arousal finally building up to a _perfect_ peak. Jean wished she could somehow record it, to remember it forever, experiencing it with more senses than just sight or sound. The look on Rogue’s face, the normally smart woman stripped of thought and reason, of everything but base instinct was _amazing_.  
  
And the feeling of the arousal that was pounding through Rogue’s mind, that was even better. Jean didn’t let herself sink too far down into it, for fear of being swept away. But she could still metaphorically trail her fingers through the swiftly-rushing stream, feeling Rogue’s mind get overwritten in white as her orgasm kept on going.  
  
Jean thought about dumping some of her own lust into Rogue, just to make the other woman’s pleasure last even longer. Then she shook her head. No, it would be so much better if she didn’t tamper anymore than she already had. To just let Rogue experience all this joy and pleasure all on her won.  
  
Rogue’s orgasm died down by degrees. She was still sweaty and shaking, staring at the ceiling of her room with wide eyes. But the pleasure inside of her was no longer so great that there was no room for anything but her orgasm. Jean was a bit sad to see such a fun display go, but obviously Rogue couldn’t spend that much time hovering on the brink of a climax. And even if she could, Jean didn’t have the time to watch and properly appreciate how wonderful Rogue looked like that.  
  
Rogue moved her hand down to her crotch, her arm so slow it was like lead weights were tied to it. She pulled the dildo out of her pussy and switched it off. Then she did the same to the vibes taped to her nipples, wincing a bit as she removed the tape. After that, her strength seemed to fail her, and her arm collapsed to the bed, the small buttplug still stretching her rear out.  
  
Jean rose to her feet as Rogue lay like a dead thing on her bed. She _really_ needed a shower after this. And she might as well strip her bed and drop the sheets off at the laundry on her way there. And who knew? Maybe she’d be lucky enough to run into Rogue in the shower or on her way back.  
  
In the shower would be better, for very obvious reasons. Jean might have gotten to see every inch of Rogue’s body already, but there was something so _special_ about the thought of actually being in the same room as her, Rogue’s skin gleaming with moisture, both of them feeling _very_ warm…  
  
Jean better cut that line of thinking off right there or she would end up rubbing herself raw on her bed. She stripped out of her costume, and slid into a bath robe. She belted it across the waist as, shamelessly using her powers to make her life easier, the bed was stripped behind her, sheets removed, pillows tugged out from casings and all of it balled up.  
  
Jean dropped the ball of laundry off into an empty machine, glad that, for once, she was living in a place where you could either run the laundry _or_ take a shower, but not both at the same time. And she _really_ needed a shower.  
  
Hanging the robe on a hook, Jean stepped into the blessedly empty shower. She waved her hand, bringing soap and shampoo over to her and cranking the knob of the shower all the way to maximum. Steaming hot water started to gush out, and Jean sighed in happiness, feeling the water pounding into her skin. This wasn’t as good as sex. But it just might be better than masturbation.  
  
Jean stayed underneath the spray of water for a good five minutes. She didn’t even try to clean herself or anything. She just stayed standing there, feeling the hot spray beat against her skin and the muscles underneath. _Yeah_ , this was nice.  
  
Jean cracked an eye open as she heard some footsteps in the anteroom. She was about fifty percent certain she knew who this was going to be.  
  
And she was right. Running a hand through her hair, hidden underneath a blue shower cap, Rogue stepped into the shower room, her own robe already undone, hiding absolutely _nothing_. Even from across the room, Jean could see the red on Rogue’s cheeks. A red which abruptly increased as she saw that Jean was in front of her. And _naked_.  
  
Jean didn’t know who had designed the showers, or why they had chosen for the girl’s showers to be open, just a line of nozzles, while the men’s were in cubicles. Actually, she had an excellent reason why, it just wasn’t the kind of thing you were supposed to talk about. It had caused problems in the past, but now, Jean just saw it as an _opportunity_.  
  
“Hey, Rogue,” Jean said casually, reaching out with her mind to grab a bar of soap. “Feel the need to get clean?”  
  
Jean put on quite the show of not really looking at Rogue, instead focusing on getting a good lather going, running the bar of soap up and down her arm. And if she twisted around a bit as she did so, well, that was just what she had to do to get clean. And nobody could argue that hygiene wasn’t important.  
  
“Hi, Jean,” Rogue said, her voice sounding strangled. “Yeah, I was, but it can wait. Wouldn’t want to bother you.”  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t be a bother,” Jean said, dismissing the concern with a wave. “I can only use one shower nozzle at a time, you know? Just hop right in.”  
  
As Jean spoke, she reached out, scanning Rogue’s mind. Unbelievably, there was _still_ some lust in the other woman’s body. And not just the dying lust that stuck around for a while after a really _satisfying_ orgasm. No, this was Rogue still turned on and horny. A Rogue that was still horny enough to be _quite_ happy to take the chance to look at the naked, wet, glistening body of the woman she had just been masturbating to.  
  
Jean turned around to face the shower wall to hide her grin. That it showed off her quite nice ass as well was just a happy bonus. Man, this was going to be _fun_. She didn’t even think she was going to have to do that much, in the mental arena. Maybe even nothing at all. Just let Rogue look at her body, and see just _how_ desperate Rogue got. Coming on to Jean? A possibility. Masturbating in the shower after Jean left? Another, more likely, possibility. Turning red and backing out of the door, while certain to think about this for the rest of the week? Even more likely.  
  
The first bit of the last idea was certainly happening. Rogue was doing a good impression of a tomato as she looked at Jean’s body as Jean kept on soaping herself up. In fact, it was probably time to move to her breasts. And to face away from the shower spray so that the water didn’t wash away the soap as soon as she rubbed it on.  
  
Rogue had finally gotten the guts to step deeper into the shower room, heading for one of the nozzles as far from Jean as she could get. Which wasn’t that far, since it wasn’t a big room, and Jena had placed herself right in the middle. Jean smirked a bit, watching the determined stride Rogue used as she placed herself underneath her shower and turned the water on.  
  
“So what are you going to do after this?” Jean asked, slowly running the bar of soap back and forth over her breasts. She wasn’t sure if Rogue was looking up at her, but it couldn’t hurt to try. “Training? Shopping?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Rogue said. “I just got done exercising,” and she lied smoothly, so that if Jean hadn’t known what had really happened, she would have thought that Rogue was telling the truth, “so I don’t need _more_ training. Maybe go for a walk around the campus.”  
  
Jean turned to look at Rogue, twisting her body so the steaming water pounded against her side. Rogue was facing the shower wall, occasionally glancing up at Jean as she started to clean herself. She was moving with a lot more speed than Jean saw fit to use.  
  
Jean knew Rogue was enjoying the sight of her, naked and glistening. And Jean was enjoying the sight of Rogue, wet and glistening, too. Rogue was a whole lot of woman, especially in the classic spots of boobs and hips and thighs.  
  
“So what kind of soap do you use?” Jean asked, frowning in mock disgust at the bar she was using.  
  
“Oh, uh, this lavender blend a shop in town stocks,” Rogue said, glancing at Jean, blushing, and then glancing at her own circle of soap. “It’s a bit pricey, but I smell so nice once I’m done with a shower.”  
  
Well, with an invitation like that, how could Jean _not_ take Rogue up on it? She walked over to the other, naked, woman, hips swaying just a touch more than they actually needed to. Rogue froze up before remembering that she wasn’t some hormonal teenager who couldn’t control herself. She held up the purplish soap for Jean to look at. A pity, since Jean was hoping to get the chance to smell _Rogue_.  
  
“Mmh, that is a nice smell,” Jean said, nodding, her head sinking downwards (as well as her gaze). She breathed in and out several times, her eyes lingering on Rogue’s wet breasts. Droplets of water ran down her large boobs, leaving trickles of moisture behind. “I might have to check the shop out sometime.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll appreciate the business,” Rogue said as Jean straightened back up, fixing her gaze on Rogue’s eyes. “I’ll probably be heading back there this weekend if you’d like to come with me.”  
  
“I might like that,” Jean said, theatrically frowning at the shower still running a few yards behind her.  
  
Just as theatrically, she shrugged, and reached out with her mind to turn that shower off and bring the basket of shower supplies floating over to her. With her free hand, she turned on the shower nozzle right above her.  
  
And right next to Rogue. How about that? Rogue didn’t say anything, and turned back to her shower with a red face. Jean just nodded and started cleaning herself up, really working up a lather as she ran her bar of soap over her body.  
  
That lavender stuff Rogue had really _did_ smell nice, Jean realized. It wasn’t too strong, but even with Jean’s own soap, and the water whisking scents out of the air, she could still smell it. That shopping trip with Rogue might be a good idea strictly on its own merits.  
  
Rogue didn’t say anything as she kept on quickly getting clean, and Jean couldn’t think of anything to add. Certainly not if she wanted to keep on being unaware of how Rogue was eyeing her. And Rogue was looking at her a _lot_ , well past the occasional glimpse as she kept situational awareness.  
  
Jean slowly twisted and turned underneath the spray of the water, letting the hot stream wash away the lather she had worked up all over her body. It really did feel _nice_ to get all clean like this. The wonderfully hot water running over her skin felt amazing. If only they could free up the money for that hot tub so Jean could sit down while getting to feel like this.  
  
And, of course, today the shower was a lot better than it was normally. Jean didn’t look at Rogue, didn’t give a single sign that she was aware of how much the other woman was staring. She just kept on working on getting herself all nice and clean. And in the process, Rogue got to see a _lot_ of the woman she had just been masturbating to.  
  
And Jean got to see a lot of Rogue as well. Not by stealing glances at Rogue like Rogue was doing to her. But just by lightly riding Rogue’s mind, and getting to see Rogue’s body every time the other woman looked down at herself. There was something _thrilling_ about getting to see Rogue’s body through Rogue’s eyes. Or anyone’s eyes, since it was such a nice body.  
  
With the way Rogue was standing, she couldn’t see her feet, since her boobs were in the way. Well, unless they we rehanging apart as Rogue moved, then both she and Jean could see down the rest of her body. But then Rogue would bring a hand up, and accidently press her breasts back together, forming some nice, _nice_ cleavage. Cleavage that Jean only appreciated through Rogue’s eyes, not her own. To do otherwise would just be creepy, of course.  
  
Jean could feel how turned on the other woman was getting. The arousal was growing and growing inside of Rogue. More and more, the Southern woman was finding it difficult to tear her eyes away from Jean’s, self-admittedly beautiful form. It was a nice feeling, and one that Jean reveled in. As much as she could without showing that she was enjoying it, at least.  
  
Jean ran a hand through her hair. That was going to take a while to dry, but maybe she could ask Rogue to do it. Have Rogue sit right behind her, Jean only wearing a towel that was wrapped around her torso, low enough that the swell of her breasts was exposed… No, that was a _fun_ idea, but not a _good_ idea. Sad to say.  
  
“Well, I feel all nice and clean now,” Rogue said, turning her shower off and staring at the wall it was mounted on. “Thanks for the talk, Jean.”  
  
“Not a problem, Rogue,” Jean said, turning her head to look at the other woman. Look her in the eyes, too. “I enjoyed it. Let’s do it again soon.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Rogue said, the red from the hot water being replaced by the red from embarrassment. “See you.”  
  
Jean turned her head to watch Rogue go. And with just a slight shift in her torso, she got to watch Rogue’s naked ass go, which was quite the treat. Did Rogue realize just how much sway she put in her hips when she walked? Maybe she was so sued to heels that she didn’t think to change her stride even when just wearing some shower sandals.  
  
Either way, it was an enjoyable three or four seconds, seeing those large cheeks swaying and jiggling. Then Jean had to turn back to her own shower or be _really obvious_ that she was staring. And there was no need to do that, not when she could just brush against Rogue’s mind and see what she was feeling.  
  
Rogue was feeling quite a bit. The three main emotions, as Jean saw them, were arousal, embarrassment and happiness. Jean smiled. Those were some nice emotions to have. The embarrassment, not so much, but the other two were something Jean would be happy to have Rogue feel around her again.  
  
Jean started showering a lot more efficiently as Rogue dried herself off and left. And now that she was alone, there was no reason _not_ to smile. That had gone a _lot_ better than she had expected it to! Especially because Jean had thought that her and Rogue sharing a shower together was just an idle fantasy, right up until she heard the other woman come in. Things had turned out pretty nicely.  
  
She tracked Rogue with her mind, sensing the other woman as she went back to her room. Jean was a bit disappointed, but not at all surprised, as Rogue started to get dressed, not taking the chance to masturbate again.  
  
Oh well, one show with a chaser was enough for the day, Jean supposed. And anyways, there was still hope for the future. After all, Rogue had bought that dog-like dildo with the inflatable knot (and Jean hadn’t missed how Rogue’s heart beat faster every time she thought about that feature in particular), and she had yet to use that. Sooner or later, Rogue would settle in for a session with that, and Jean hoped to be there to experience it.  
  
Jean had to wonder what fun new scenario Rogue would try that time. Although maybe Jean should start thinking of how what fantasy Rogue should ‘come up with’ now, so that she would have a really _juicy_ idea when Rogue was finally ready to get knotted.  
  
Jean finished her shower, shutting the water off with a sigh. She felt so clean now. On the outside, at least, she added with a grin. She was a dirty, dirty girl on the inside.  
  
Jean concentrated a bit, and her hair started to float up, forming a halo around her head. Every single strand was separated from all the others, to make her hair dry even faster. She toweled herself off, slowly experimenting to see just how erotic she could make the entire thing, but hiding her body and then revealing it. Maybe she’d have someone to show that… skill… off to soon.  
  
Jean had plenty of plans to try out on Rogue, and she was looking forward to using each and every single one of them.

*******

Jean looked up as Rogue burst into the ready room. The other woman was panting for breath, her shoulders rising and falling as she looked around. Jean rose to her feet as the rest of the team did likewise.  
  
“Rogue, you’re finally here,” Jean said, nodding at her. “We’ve got a problem in town. Somebody with some kind of energy gun tried to rob a bank, and has hostages. Shouldn’t be too big of a problem, but Himself isn’t taking any chances. We’re going to go in, provide a big display of force, and make certain nobody gets any cute ideas later. You good to go?”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing,” Rogue said, nodding up and down as she backed out of the room she had just entered, the rest of the team following her. “I’m A-OK.”  
  
Jean frowned, looking at her neighbor and plaything. Something about the way Rogue had said that… Jean extended her mind a bit, brushing at Rogue’s thoughts.  
  
It was a damn good thing that Jean was bringing up the rear. If the rest of the team had seen her stumble like that, or the expression on her face, there would have been some _serious_ questions. As it was, nobody but Jean knew how badly surprised she was.  
  
Rogue looked flushed for more reasons than her just running to the ready room. She had was wearing some _accessories_ underneath her costume.  
  
And Jean had to admit that she was wrong. A chastity belt _didn’t_ show up that much against Rogue’s tight costume. Jean’s eyes flicked down to the swaying ass in front of her as the team walked towards the garage. There was only the faintest bulge around Rogue’s hips, showing off the belt.  
  
Of course, just a chastity belt wasn’t too bad. What was _really_ bothering Rogue, and now that Jean was making an effort, she could tell just how much it really was bothering her, were the two dildoes inside Rogue. One up her ass, and the other buried inside her pussy. Both of them were turned off, but they were still stretching Rogue’s lower holes out, and she had to be feeling them with every step she took.  
  
A rueful grin appeared on Jean’s face. That was even more than she had been expecting from Rogue. Well, it was a good thing that this was going to be a cakewalk. Because Rogue was going to have a _lot_ on her mind. And she was going to get even more to think about tonight. Jean would make sure of that.

*******

“I think that went well. Don’t you, Rogue?” Jean asked, wandering away from the debriefing, side by side with Rogue. “An idiot caught, his toy taken away, and nobody else injured. Good work all around.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rogue said, her Southern accent fairly noticeable. “Real good.”  
  
Jean managed not to smile, though with Rogue in her current state, it was a pretty safe bet that the other woman wouldn’t have noticed anyways. Rogue was _horny_. Even the rest of the team had picked up on it, though none of them had actually come right out and asked her about it. Instead, she had gotten a _ton_ of odd looks, and had only noticed a few of them. It was pretty funny, all things considered.  
  
“You did pretty good out there,” Jean continued, smiling. “Think you made a good impression on the hostages.”  
  
“Really? I’m glad,” Rogue said distractedly. “Listen, it’s been a long day, and I’d really like a nap. Do you mind…?”  
  
“Not at all,” Jean said, waving her hand around. “I wouldn’t mind changing out of this either,” she added, pinching her costume with two fingers. “I’ll come back to the apartments with you.”  
  
It didn’t take a physic to see how thrilled Rogue was by that. Or a lack thereof. She just nodded, and went off at a slightly faster pace. Jean noticed how oddly Rogue was walking, with a pretty stiff line to her spine. That dildo must _really_ be pressing against her.  
  
“You were one wild girl out there, showing off like that,” Jean said, inserting the phrase as naturally as she could as she wound the conversation back to an earlier point. “It looked good on the cameras, I’m sure. We’ll probably get the highlight reel once the evening news starts.”  
  
Jean looked at Rogue out of the corner of her eye, and pouted a bit. Rogue didn’t seem to have connected the phrase with her earlier masturbation. Too subtle, perhaps, or too common. Or maybe Rogue just had enough on her mind right now. Oh well, they couldn’t all be winners.  
  
“So what are you doing after this?” Jean continued. “Even with our different powers, I might be able to show you a thing or two.”  
  
_That_ got a reaction from Rogue. She stumbled, sinking halfway to her knees for a second before rising back up. Jean got an _excellent_ dose of worry, shock, interest and arousal from Rogue.  
  
“I… I might like that, actually,” Rogue said, glancing at Jean. “Give me maybe half an hour once we get back? I need to… do some stuff.”  
  
_You need to get those dildoes out of your lower holes and get that chastity belt off_ , Jean mentally translated. A pity, since it would be _fun_ to see Rogue trying to keep calm while those toys were not only inside her and wrapped around her hip, but actually turned on. Jean had yet to see Rogue’s embarrassed face with her own two eyes, but she was certain it would be an absolute _treat_ to see.  
  
“Of course,” Jean said, nodding at Rogue as they arrived on their floor. “See you then.”  
  
Jean kept up the same genial expression until she was inside her quarters. Then a smile so big it hurt appeared on her face. Well, that went _great_. And Jean hadn’t even been slightly involved in any of it beyond asking Rogue out on a date. The belt and the dildoes, that had _all_ been on Rogue. Every single bit of it. It was all her idea, though Jean was more than willing to take advantage of it.  
  
Jean hummed to herself as she stripped off her costume. Enough dirt stains on it to make her want to wear clean clothes, but not so much sweat on _her_ to make her want to shower. Especially not when there was going to be a wonderful treat going on next door. Grabbing a clean costume off the rack, Jean sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind.  
  
Sure enough, Rogue was having some _fun_ next door. She must have turned on the dildoes to full power as soon as she had shut the door behind her. Even from the light touch Jean was giving Rogue, she thought it was astounding that the other woman hadn’t fallen to her knees from the stimulus she was getting.  
  
She certainly wouldn’t have thought that Rogue would have had time to search for the key to the belt, but the black and white-haired woman was tossing pillows around, looking for the small metal key. Jean thought that if Rogue ever wore the belt again, then she’d either take the key with her if she left the room, or she just flat out wouldn’t leave, and have her kinky fun in private, without any chance of anyone else finding her.  
  
Eventually, Rogue found the key, and inserted it with a shaking hand. For a second, Jean entertained the idea of the key breaking off in the lock. And then she’d knock on the door, asking Rogue if she was ready yet. That could be _very_ amusing. But also rather mean, and probably impossible for even someone with Jean’s skill to snap a key that small while it was being held, without being obvious.  
  
Instead, she shared in Rogue’s relief as the belt dropped with a clank to the floor, muffled slightly by the costume that was already puddled up between Rogue’s feet. Rogue sank down onto her bed, face staring up at the ceiling. For once, Jean mostly let Rogue feel her pleasure without sucking any of it up. Jean wasn’t quite in the mood for masturbation right now, not when her mind was so full of so many fun things to do with Rogue. And some of them weren’t even sexual, even.  
  
Instead, the lust that Jean gathered up, she just threw away. That way, it would take much longer for Rogue to cum than the time she had. When Jean knocked on her door, asking if Rogue was ready, Rogue would be in _quite_ the state. Just the thought of that was enough to bring a smile to Jean’s face.  
  
Jean really was looking forward to having her first date with Rogue. And who knew what that would lead to? There were just _so_ many possibilities that came to Jean. And she’d make sure to have those same ideas occur to Rogue. Tonight, probably, when the other woman’s lust started boiling up inside of her again.  
  
Jean shunted some more arousal off. Just enough to get Rogue all hot and flustered. As she did so, she slowly dressed, smiling to herself.  
  
It was going to be _great_ , to see Rogue’s red cheeks, the careful way she held herself… and Jean was willing to bet that she’d respond _pretty eagerly_ to any kind of touch as well. Just innocently laying her hand on Rogue’s arm, or nudging her aside should get some _great_ results. Just so long as Jean made sure to only touch Rogue with at least one layer of clothing between the two of them, everything would be fine.

Who said dating inside the team was a bad idea?


End file.
